The present invention relates generally to the field of user interfaces for computer systems, and, more particularly, to user interfaces, methods, and computer program products that can conserve space on a computer system display screen.
New hand-held or palmtop computers have been developed and marketed that are typically smaller than a laptop computer. These new types of computers may be called a personal digital assistant (PDA). Small or hand-held computing devices including, but not limited to, PDAs, cellular telephones, and computing devices used within appliances and automobiles, are often collectively referred to as xe2x80x9cpervasivexe2x80x9d computing devices. Pervasive computing devices are typically small enough to be held by one hand and include such features as handwriting recognition, communication software for Internet access, and the ability to hook up to a personal computer (PC) to exchange information therewith. FIG. 1 depicts a conventional pervasive computing device 22, which includes a display screen 24, operational buttons 26a, 26b, and 26c, and a stylus 28. A more extensive keyboard (not shown) may also be included as an attachment or as an integrated part of the pervasive computing device 22. The display screen 24 is typically made using xe2x80x9ctouch screenxe2x80x9d technology, which allows a user to interact with the display screen 24 using, for example, their finger or the stylus 28. As pervasive computing devices evolve their capabilities may continue to expand with contemporary pervasive computing devices providing such features as electronic date and address books, e-mail, memo pads (handwriting recognition), Internet browsers, and phone/facsimile access.
Unfortunately, because it is generally desirable to keep the size of pervasive computing devices small, the display screen 24 size may also be limited. For example, a text replacement operation for a word processing program running on a desktop computer having a conventional monitor may involve a single dialog with three pushbuttons-find, replace, and replace all-aligned along the bottom of the dialog. The same operation executed on a pervasive computing device may involve repetition of the text replacement dialog in connection with each pushbutton operation as there may not be sufficient room to display all three pushbuttons simultaneously on the display screen. Thus, depending on the size limitations of the display screen and the particular operation being invoked, a user may be forced to navigate through multiple screen panels or windows or even forego certain information that would otherwise be available on computer systems having a larger monitor or display screen.
Consequently, there exists a need to improve the manner in which information is displayed on a computer system display or monitor to make better use of the display screen area, which may be size limited.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved user interfaces, methods, and computer program products for computer systems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide improved, user interfaces, methods, and computer program products that can conserve space on a computer system display screen.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the present invention can be provided by associating an icon with a plurality of operations. In an illustrative embodiment of the present invention, an icon""s visual appearance is used to associate the icon with a particular operation. In response to input from a user, the icon""s appearance changes to indicate that the icon is now associated with an alternative operation. Thus, a graphical user interface (GUI) for operating a computer system can use a single icon to represent and provide access to a plurality of operations that otherwise may require several icons, which can consume valuable space on a computer system display or monitor.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, an indicium, such as an arrow, is disposed on the icon to convey to the user that a plurality of operations can be invoked via the icon.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the indicium comprises a plurality of marks along with a pointer that can be moved by a user to point to each one of the marks. When the user moves the pointer to point to a specific mark or invokes a specific mark with, for example, a stylus or finger, the icon changes appearance to indicate that the icon is associated with a particular operation that corresponds to the identified mark.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, the icon""s appearance can be changed by changing textual information disposed on the icon, by changing the color of the icon, or by changing the geometry (e.g., size or shape) of the icon.
Computer systems may have limited space on a display screen or monitor that can be used to provide the user with GUI elements such as icons, menus, and windows to perform various operations. Therefore, the user interfaces, methods, and computer program products according to the present invention may be particularly useful in small computer systems, such as laptop computers, handheld computers, palmtop computers, PDAs, and pervasive computing devices.